1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weight drop pockets for SCUBA divers and, more particularly, to a means for mating a weight drop pocket to a buoyancy compensator worn by the diver with a quick release spring-loaded pull-pin release cord which when activated pulls the weight drop pocket away from the diver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A buoyancy compensator, called a BC, and weight pockets securable or integral thereto, have been long utilized in the sport of SCUBA diving for adjusting the buoyancy of the diver. The weight systems are also usually provided with release mechanisms so that the weights can be dropped by the diver in the event of an emergency so that he can quickly increase his buoyancy to assist his rise to the surface without the impediment and drag of the weights.